


Killugon!!

by Floatyyyy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gon is my baby, Help, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kurapika is a good friend, Leorio is a good friend, M/M, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, i don't know what i'm doing help, i love them, so is Killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatyyyy/pseuds/Floatyyyy
Summary: Sooo I recently started watching Hunter x Hunter. And believe me when I say this, it's SO good. I binge-watched it with my friend a few days ago and we are OBSESSED. We started out on episode 8 I believe and watched it all the way to season 3.  Though this takes place at Heavens Arena because I really liked those episodes.I have deleted all of my works except one because I really liked it, but the reason behind that is I wanted to start over with my work, so here I am.Also here pretty soon my friend and I are cosplaying as Killua and Gon and I'm SO excited!!! (I'm going as Gon, she is going as Killua) I'm starting to be convinced we are the real life Killua and Gon hahaAlso I'm open to suggestions if any of you guys want me to write anything, just let me know!(I apologize for the horrible title I couldn't come up with one)Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY KILLUA ZOLDYCK!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	1. Night walk

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I recently started watching Hunter x Hunter. And believe me when I say this, it's SO good. I binge-watched it with my friend a few days ago and we are OBSESSED. We started out on episode 8 I believe and watched it all the way to season 3. Though this takes place at Heavens Arena because I really liked those episodes.  
> I have deleted all of my works except one because I really liked it, but the reason behind that is I wanted to start over with my work, so here I am.  
> Also here pretty soon my friend and I are cosplaying as Killua and Gon and I'm SO excited!!! (I'm going as Gon, she is going as Killua) I'm starting to be convinced we are the real life Killua and Gon haha  
> Also I'm open to suggestions if any of you guys want me to write anything, just let me know!  
> (I apologize for the horrible title I couldn't come up with one)  
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY KILLUA ZOLDYCK!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon get done with their matches at Heavens Arena, and they decide to take a little walk before going back to their place.

The sound of Killua's skateboard rolling on the ground filled the slim hallway, along with the tapping of Gon's boots, as for he was walking beside Killua.  
"Y'know, I could go for a little walk, I mean if you wanna." Killua suggested, looking over at Gon and using his foot to push himself forward on the skateboard. Gon turned his head and looked back at Killua, the beautiful brown eyes meeting the dark blue ones.  
"Oh, that does sound fun! We can do that." Gon responded, a smile appearing on his face. Killua gave a little nod before pushing off again.  
"We gotta put my skateboard up first." he said as they reached the door to their room. Gon opened the door for him as Killua pushed his foot down on the edge of the skateboard and it flipped up. He then reached his hand out and caught it with his hand. Gon smiled a little at Killua's little trick as Killua walked into the dimly lit room to put his skateboard away. 

Gon and Killua had finally left Heaven's Arena, out into the town. It was a late afternoon, and it seemed like everyone was closing up their shops for the night. Killua walked beside Gon, his head filled with a bunch of thoughts..about Gon. After a few months of being friends, he had realized he loved Gon. He didn't know how to tell him. Everything about Gon was perfect to him, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, everything. He was a great friend, and not to mention a great fighter. Gon knows what he wants and he is determined to get it. Gon is brave, strong, just..perfect. Killua had played out so many different scenarios of him confessing to Gon. What if Gon says no? What if he leaves because Killua messed up their friendship by saying that? What if he says yes? What if Gon says he was in love with someone else? Killua doesn't know what he would do. He was consent with being friends with Gon, as long as he had him. But he didn't think he could handle Gon in love with someone else. He'd probably end up killing the person. And that would definitely ruin things between him and Gon. 

Killua had been pulled out of his thoughts when Gon had wrapped a hand around his slim arm, tugging on it a little. Killua had turned his head and looked at Gon, who had a big smile plastered on his face, as he was pointing off to somewhere in the distance, saying something. His mouth was moving but Killua wasn't listening. He was just observing Gon, how beautiful he was. Killua then snapped out of it when Gon had shouted, "Killua!" and looked over at the white-haired boy. Killua stared at Gon. "Huh?" was all he said.  
"Look! Wanna get icecream? The store is still open!" Killua stared at Gon for a few seconds before answering, processing what the young Hunter had said.  
"O-Oh yeah, sure." Killua was taken off-guard when Gon's hand wrapped around his, pulling Killua with him to the store. They walked in as the bell by the door rang. 

"Hello boys!" A girl said, giving a small wave.  
"Hiii!!" Gon responded with a little jump, while Killua had just gave a simple wave.  
Gon ran over to the counter with Killua following shortly behind.  
"What can I get you two?" The girl asked.  
"Uhhhmm..." Gon thought, staring up at all the different flavors. Killua wasn't even looking for what he wanted, he was looking at Gon. How his eyes glistened, how the corner of his lips curved up whenever he had an idea, or whenever he knew what he wanted, the way he moved his hands when he was happy, it was all so precious.  
"I'll just get chocolate please!" Gon said with a smile.  
"Alright, and you?" the girl turned to Killua, and he was still looking at Gon, who thankfully, was looking at the girl. It would've been weird if Gon had caught him staring.  
"Uhh, I'll just do a plain vanilla." Killua said, finally taking his eyes off of Gon and looking at the girl. She gave a little nod before heading into the back, and later came out with two cones. One vanilla, one chocolate. Gon was kinda surprised Killua didn't get chocolate. So once they had gotten their icecream and left, Gon turned to Killua.  
"Hey." He asked, which for some reason, made Killua's heart skip a beat because he thought he knew the little secret Killua had. Killua turned and looked at him. "...Hey." He said nervously, not being able to craft a response. Gon didn't think much about Killua's reply.  
"Why didn't you get chocolate?"  
"Huh?"  
"Chocolate. Why didn't you get that flavor?" Killua felt way more relieved now that he knew what Gon's question was. Besides, how could Gon possibly know that Killua liked him?  
"Was I supposed to?" Killua asked, licking his icecream once, twice.  
"No, I was just expecting you to get chocolate, considering you really like chocolate."  
Killua gave a little shrug. "Eh, I just felt like getting vanilla."

They had eventually made it back to their room, and Killua opened the door, for Gon had made a mess all over his hands because the ice cream had started to melt. Killua got some napkins and walked over to Gon, throwing away his and Gon's finished icecream and handing the napkins over to Gon, who responded with a quiet:"Thank you," before wiping the mess away. 

Killua had gotten into a white t-shirt and some grey shorts, and Gon had worn a white tank-top to bed. They decided to just share a room. They had crawled under the covers, Killua bringing his knees up and Gon laying on his side, facing the window, staring out. Killua eventually shifted and looked at Gon. Gon was facing away thankfully, because imagine turning and having Gon facing him, if his eyes were open. Killua just observed. Watched closely. He watched as Gon's eyes slowly fluttered shut and Killua gave a little smile before laying his head down on the soft pillow, before he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note: I know it's not Killua's birthday anymore, this was originally supposed to be posted on his birthday but I got busy and had to do some other things. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! More chapters will be coming soon!


	2. IMPORTANT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN GUYS

First off, I want to say I apologize GREATLY for never posting another chapter, I had lost all motivation and eventually stopped watching the anime. Though I'm back everyone!!! 

I have been busy with schoolwork and everything, they load us up. 

But, since I haven't watched the anime in a while and I have no ideas for my next chapter, do you guys have any suggestions? I'd love to hear them! If you have a suggestion, leave it in the comment please! And on this chapter only, I'd like to keep things organized. 

Rule: NO SMUT! If I see something else I don't like, I'll add that to the rules, but this is so far the only one.

Know, if I don't choose your suggestion for the next chapter, don't get upset! I might use it for another chapter quite soon! ;)

But thank you all for all the kudos and everything, I honestly never thought I'd get this much, and I'm very thankful, so thank you guys for everything! Stay safe and have a wonderful day/night/evening everyone!<3


End file.
